The Adventures of Samson, Nathan, and Sindy
by nightninja456
Summary: 3 teenagers are scooped from their world into the land of Ninjago. The girl knows the place almost like the back of her hand (almost) while the other two aren't as siked about taking on this adventure. They will have to learn how to be patient and being a team in this little roller coaster in order to get home (that is, if they 'do' get home).
1. Chapter 1

Samson and Nathan are the best of friends, even if one is taller and smarter than the other one.

Samson is a White, blonde thirteen year old boy who goes to Grant Middle School. He is bizarre if he can be put into words. He does MMA for a sport and in band he plays the tuba.

Nathan is a Hispanic, black haired thirteen year old boy who also goes to Grant Middle School. He is calmer than Samson and takes higher classes, like Geometry. He has Athletics and he is in six of my classes.

And now it's me. My name is Sindy. I am a Hispanic, brown curly haired thirteen year old girl who also goes to Grant Middle School. I take a lot of higher courses and do my fair share in both Band and Athletics.

Ok, so now you're probably like 'Get to the point already' so, I will.

It all started out good, everything going on casually, just like any normal day. Then it happened during 4th period.

It was all good until a portal from another dimension showed up in the middle of class. Some thought of it as a joke until they started being pulled into it. Mrs. Valdez ordered an evacuation and most of us started to exit. Before I could run out though, the portals suction got stronger and I was hanging onto a pole for dear life. "Someone help me!" I screamed. I thought no one was going to try. I'm not worth it, I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Nathan's face, Samson right behind him. "Hold on Sindy," Nathan said, "We need to get away from that portal quickly before we're all…"

Not a moment sooner were we sucked in with a final lurch; the portal closing behind us. I screamed and closed my eyes, we all screamed. A moment later, everything stopped… It just… ended…

I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest. I looked around for Samson and Nathan, but they were no were to be found. We must have gotten separated, I thought. But, where are we?

I looked at the trees more closely. Those didn't seem like normal trees. I glimpsed down at my hands, knowing what I would see. I had two cuffs for hands. _Oh great, I'm a Lego. But, where am I?_

I started walking around, hearing a falcon in the distance but thinking nothing of it. "Hello little girl, what are you doing out here all alone?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to find myself face to face with a Hypnobrai serpentine. Hypnobrai? _Hypnobrai=Ninjago=I need to run._

I started to run in the opposite direction, but the Hypnobrai was quick and grabbed my arm. "You didn't anssswer my quessstion," it hissed.

"SWOOSH!" Suddenly, it froze in ice. I looked at what hit the serpentine. A golden shuriken. _Shurikens=ice=Zane._

I turned around and found a boy that was in white ninja clothes and had white hair. He was holding a golden shuriken. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

The words didn't come to me until a minute later. "Um, yes, thank you Zane, I really appreciate it and…"

"Um, how do you know my name?" Zane asked.

"Um, it's kind of a long story, see-"


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan's POV

"Sindy!" I yelled.

"Sindy!" Samson yelled, "Where are you?"

We have been searching for Sindy for a while after we found out we were Legos, which Samson got really upset over. I had shaggy/straight hair, brown beady eyes, and my school clothes looked they fitted tight on me. Samson's was similar, except he had straight blonde hair that pointed up and had blue beady eyes. "I still don't understand how we got turned into Legos," Samson said, "Why couldn't we have been turned into Bionicles or something like that?"

"You would rather be a mechanical machine?" I asked. Being a Lego was actually fun to me.

"If it meant having weapons at my fingertips, then yes," Samson said.

"Well, I'm actually kind of…" I heard a noise above in the trees.

"Sh, do you hear that?" Samson asked.

"Yeah, I think we're being watched," I replied whispering.

We turned around, but instead of finding a quick getaway, there were four ninja. They were four different colors: black, red, blue, and green.

"What are you guys doing out here?" the black one asked.

"Well," Samson said sarcastically, "that's exactly what we're trying to find out."

"Samson," I whispered to him, "when we're trying to let them know we don't mean any harm, we don't smack talk, ok?"

"Well this is the way I…" Samson started to say.

"Sorry," I interrupted, "My friend here is just annoyed. See, we do not belong here. We come from a place called Earth, and we are sure this is not Earth. We came here through a portal that opened up in our world and sucked us up and brought us here."

"Why were you two yelling 'Sindy'?" the black one asked.

"Well, we also lost our friend here when we got here since we got separated. Can you help us look?" I asked.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" the red one asked.

How do they know we're not lying? "Well, ask us about your history that anyone living here would know," Samson said. Wow, that's actually pretty good.

"Okay, first question, where are we?" the blue one asked.

"In a forest?" I guessed uncertainly. It's clearly a forest.

"What's this forest called?" the red one asked.

"The Plastic Forest?" Samson guessed.

"It's the Forest of Tranquility," the black one said.

"Well, it sure does look like plastic to me," Samson said.

"Next question: Who is Samukai?" the green one asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" I asked.

"He was the leader of the skeleton army until Lord Garmadon took over the army. Then he was disintegrated after he attempted to hold all four golden weapons, which caused a portal that led to a very dark and evil place to be formed, which Garmadon jumped into to be able to poses all four weapons in the future," a person from behind us said. It sounded like…

I turned around to find someone that looked like Sindy and a ninja in white. Sindy had changed too. She had long, straight, brown hair, and she had brown beady eyes. "Sindy!" Samson and I said in union.

"Zane, who is this?" the black one asked.

"This is Sindy, and they're telling the truth," Zane said.

"Hello Cole," she said mildly. Wait, she knows these guys?

"Um, how do you know his name?" Jay asked.

"Because Jay, I watch Ninjago," she said. Wait, she watches Ninjago?

"Yeah, in her world, Ninjago is a TV show that she likes to watch," Zane explained.

"Oh, well how come they weren't able to answer the questions?" the black one asked.

"Well, some people don't like your show," Sindy explained.

"WHAT!" Jay exclaimed, "How could they not like Ninjago?"

"Because they are more interested in things like Regular Show and all that stuff," she said. That is true.

"Who calls a show Regular Show?" the black one asked.

"I know right?" Sindy asked, "It's dumb." Wow, Sindy could just have a conversation with these guys all day.

"Um, Sindy, if you wouldn't mind, can you introduce us?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah, of course. The black one's name is Cole, ninja of Earth. The blue one is Jay, ninja of lightning. The red one is Kai, ninja of fire. The green one is Lloyd, the Green ninja. And the white one is Zane, ninja of ice. Ninja, these are my two friends, Samson and Nathan," she said, pointing to us as she said our names. Okay, I can't believe she watches this show still, I thought, and yet she doesn't watch more than five hours of TV. "Um, Cole, if you wouldn't mind me asking, can we stay with you guys until we can go home?"

"Um… Sure, I guess," Cole said.

"Okay, let's go then," Sindy said. She was smiling.

Samson and I caught up to her. "Um, Sindy?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You watch Ninjago?" Samson asked abruptly.

She blushed. "Yeah, it's a good show."

"But I thought you didn't watch TV for more than five hours every week," I accused.

"That's right, at most, I'll probably watch 3 hours of Ninjago," she said.

"Girl, you're crazy," Samson said.

"Well, I'm sorry then," she said and walked ahead and started having a conversation with Zane.

I smacked Samson on the back of the head. "OW! What the f*** was that for dude?"

"Dude, she's our only guide here and if we lose her, we're history," I said.

"Well I'm sorry if I made your love upset, but right now, I'm trying to get over the fact that we're Legos," he replied.

I stared at him. I knew I shouldn't have told him I liked her. "Whatever dude," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Samson's POV

"Look, I'm sorry dude," I said, "There's just a lot going through my mind." And it's true. I mean, it's not every day that you get turned into a Lego figure. And then I'm easily upset, and that Cole dude was so annoying with his logic.

"It's okay dude, just don't use her against me again," Nathan replied.

"Okay, totally out of my mind," I said. Not really, how could Nathan like a girl who he barely even knows? Well, it's also vice versa with her since they don't talk that much. And right now she's talking with a white haired guy named Zane like they knew each other. White! I wonder what they would even talk about, considering she's a girl.

"Whoa, Samson, check that out," Nathan said, pointing up.

I looked up and saw a huge flying vessel with a dragon as its headpiece. "That's thing is huge," I said.

An anchor dropped down and we went first. I guess the ninja don't trust us quite yet, I thought.

When we were all up there, the ship started moving again. A girl with short black hair, red lipstick, and red clothing on came outside. "Hey guys, who are they?" she asked, pointing to us.

"Sis, this is Sindy, Samson, and Nathan, they're from Earth," Kai explained.

"It's an honor to meet you Nya, and I think it's awesome that you're Samurai X," Sindy said.

"Um, how did you know that?" Nya asked.

"She knows a lot of things about us because of a TV show," Kai explained.

"Oh, I see, I think," Nya said.

Then an old man with a long beard and a straw hat came out. Sindy bowed in respect. "Hello ninja and um…" he said.

"This is Sindy, Nathan, and Samson," Zane explained, "Guys; this is Sensei Wu, our teacher."

"Hello," Nathan said.

"Hello," I said. I guess Nathan's not really sure what to say to an old man either.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sensei Wu," Sindy said. Okay, this is officially odd now. I wish I would've seen just one lousy episode just to get what's going on.

"Um, would you like to come inside to have dinner?" Nya asked.

"Sure," we all said in union.

We followed them inside and I must admit they did have a pretty cool place to live in. I mean, it's not every day that you get to be in a flying ship, or a Lego for that matter.

Sindy and Zane were still chatting. I wonder what they talk about.

Sindy's POV

"- and then they ended the Ninjago episodes until 2014," I said.

"Wow, you know a lot, don't you?" Zane asked.

"Not as much as you guys might know, I'm still in 8th grade though, so I'm still learning," I explained.

"So in your world, you don't have to worry about being attacked?"

"Well, we don't have to worry about skeletons, serpentine, Lord Garmadon, Dark Matter, or the Overlord like you guys do, that's for sure."

"Wow, it must be very pleasant there."

"Not all the time, but when you have friends, it helps time get by."

"Oh, I see, do you have many friends?"

"Yeah, and their pretty cool too. I miss them already though."

"Do you not like it here?"

"I do, but it's just not home; you understand right?"

"Yeah, somewhat. Um, do people in your world have issues with me, or do they just not like me because I'm a nindroid?"

"WHAT! Okay, dude, first off, there are a bunch of fan girls out there and if they were in my position, you and the others would have to run for your lives."

"Why don't you then?"

"Because I'm not like that kind of fan girl, that's why."

"Oh, well, how do you express it?"

"Well, I watch the shows and my friend Bailey, along with other people on DeviantArt, will post a fan fiction story with their characters inside sometimes."

"What kind of stories do you write?"

I felt kind of weird telling him. "Well… I write…"

"'Sup guys," Samson interrupted me, "What are you guys doing?" For once in my life I'm glad to hear from Samson.

"Sindy was just about to tell me about some fiction she writes, do you write to?" Zane asked.

"Well, I draw, not so much the writing type though, she's the brains and I'm the cool guy," Samson said.

"Oh, I see. Well, what do you like to draw?" Zane asked.

"Well, I got to go see what Nathan's doing, I'll talk to you guys later, when you get to know one another," I said, moving away.

When I got away, I went to look for Nathan. Might as well right? I mean, he did try to save me, so I at least owe him an apology for getting him into this mess.

I knocked on his and Samson's bedroom door. "Come in," he said from the inside.

I walked in. "Hey Nathan," I said.

"Hey Sindy," he said.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry this happened and that you and Samson got pulled into this mess. If it would have been just me, then you guys could go on with your own life and forget about me, but now you're here, and I'm sorry."

He looked at me with sad eyes for a moment. "Sindy, we would never forget about you, it would just be impossible."

"I'm just another average girl that you see every day, nothing special about me at all."

"Sindy, you know that's no…"

"Lights out guys," Jay said as he poked his head into the room through the door.

"Ok Jay, well, goodnight Nathan," I said.

"Oh, um, goodnight, I guess," he said.

I exited out of the room. I wonder what he was going to say. Oh well. I walked into my room and rested in the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan's POV

Why can't I ever complete a sentence? More or less talk to a girl I like the same way I talk to one of my girls for friends. I face palmed myself in bed as Samson walked in. "What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I never can complete a thought with Sindy."

"What have I told you? You treat her like you would with your friends."

"Yeah, but I can't imagine her as any of my friends. She's so… different."

He groaned. "I will never understand you, will I?"

"Nope," I said, "Goodnight Samson."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and had another dream with Sindy in it. It's like; she's my activator that I can't go a day without.

Samson's POV

I got smacked on the head and I heard someone say, "Wake up, wake up, evil never rests and neither should you."

I grabbed the stick and looked up at the old man with a glare. "A guy likes to sleep in when he doesn't have to do anything," I said, throwing the stick.

It was quiet for a few seconds with some shuffling feet, and then, "GONG!"

"AH!" I yelled and jumped out of bed.

"Good morning, Samson," Sensei Wu said with a slight smile. I glared at him still. I don't like you, I thought. I stomped out of there and looked for Nathan. Where could he have gone? And this early? Oh yeah, he has to wake up early for practice… Then I guess Sindy's still asleep. Hm, I wonder if she knew about the early wake up calls.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sindy and Nathan eating with the others casually. "Am I the only one who doesn't wake up early?" I asked.

"Yes," they all replied in union… Weird… I sat down and ate, glancing at Sindy and Nathan every once in a while, thinking, Nathan, start a conversation or something!

Nathan's POV

I know that Samson's giving me a hint, but what do I talk about? She feels bad already that we were pulled into this, what could there be to talk about? "How long have you been watching Ninjago?" I asked. What, it's a question right?

"I started to gain interest in it when I saw there was a bit of hypnotism, which I am always interested in learning about," she replied.

"Oh, so you want to be a hypnotist or a physician when you grow up?"

"Nah, I may be interested in it, but I really want to be a teacher when I grow up, most likely in math though."

"Because that's what you're good at?"

"Yep, how about you, what do you want to be?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about it too much, maybe something with mechanics."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, but teaching sounds good too."

"My mom says I might not have a life."

"Why does she say that?"

"Because when you're a teacher, you're always busy, but I guess that's what makes a good teacher."

"Hm, interesting. Do you think Mrs. Amaya is a good teacher?"

"At points, but sometimes I just don't get it to the point where I'm literally looking everywhere online to find a good source."

"Ha, you really care about your work don't you?"

"If it means passing college, then yes. You want to know something funny? While me and my mom's friends and students went out to eat, I asked Mrs. Kaya, 'How do you have time for parties in college?'" I almost burst out laughing, I know Samson did, and got some looks from the ninja. They really don't like each other. "She told me that you make time."

"Wow."

We washed our plates and went down in the deck, where we found a training course. "Wow, it's the same design as in the monastery," Sindy said. She jumped on one of them and started to attempt to dodge the obstacles moving towards her, but she didn't jump high enough and tripped. She got up and tried again, saying, "I will get this soon."

"She's got some motivation doesn't she?" Sensei Wu said from behind.

I nodded. "She tries her best in everything, even in her studies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's the best we got in Geometry."

"Interesting."

Sindy jumped from the first one and onto the next part, tripped again, and fell. "Let me give it a try," Samson said. He got on and got smacked in the head.

"I think you're supposed to duck on that part," I said jokingly.

"Shut up, I got this," he said and tried again. He got past through most of it, but on the second to the last part, he was pushed off. "Damn it." I laughed. "I dare you to try then," he said.

"I accept," I replied. I had studied enough of the course to get an idea of what was going on. I got through most of it good, but when I came to the last part, I fell off. Samson laughed. "At least I got through most of it," I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, but still."

"Hey Samson, I bet you I can do…" "BOOM! SSSSHHHH!" Someone had blown a gas bomb into the room, causing us all to collapse. "Grab two," I heard someone say before I passed out.

Sindy's POV

I woke up screaming. What happened? I tried to move my hands but found they were tied up to a tree. Why am I in the Forest of Tranquility?

"Ugh," I heard someone groan from the other side of the tree and recognized it immediately.

"Nathan! Are you ok?"

"Sindy, is that you?

"Yep."

"Thank goodness, I was starting to think I was alone." I felt his hand grab mine.

"Awe, isssn't that sssweet, a couple tied to a tree." I recognized that voice from the TV shows.

"Skales? I thought you were trapped underground with the others," I said.

"I wasss, for a very, very long time. Then sssoon, sssome idiot messed with the door and unlocked it, letting usss free."

"How does this keep happening?" I said annoyingly.

"I wouldn't be thinking about that though, I would be thinking for your own sssafety."

"Don't touch her!" Nathan yelled.

"Ah, I'm guessing thisss boy is your boyfriend?"

"Nathan, close your eyes!" I yelled. Hopefully he listened.

"Ah, ssso you also know about our powersss?"

"Why do snakes have powers?" Nathan asked.

"It's just the way they were created," I explained.

The Hypnobrai came into my view and I closed my eyes. "I will not be ignored mortal," Skales said.

"Look, just leave us alone," I said.

"Why should I let an opportunity like thisss go by?"

"Look, let Nathan go at least…"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"… and I'll stay and be an obedient little girl," I finished. I had to do this if it meant saving Nathan's life.

"Sindy, you can't be serious," Nathan said.

"If it means saving you, then yes I'm serious. I already got you and Samson into enough trouble as it is, the last thing I want is to find that I had been the cause of your guys deaths. So, do we have a deal?" I asked Skales, who I still refused to look at.

"Hm, and how do I know you're not lying?" Skales asked.

"I'm a very bad liar," I lied. Nathan knew this too, for I can pretend to be someone else for as long as I want to and not crack, so he might've hopefully guessed that I had a plan.

"Hm, you make a very good bargain mortal. Very well, guards take this man back to where he came from and leave the girl here."

"No, you can't make me leave," Nathan said. I heard him struggle as he tried to get away. "Now little girl, time to live up to your word and open your eyes," Skales said.

I opened them and looked into those red spiral eyes of his as his tail rattled, and I suddenly felt very… sleepy… My mind was slowly going out as I looked even deeper into those eyes and heard the rattling even more, as if it had always been there before. "You will obey my every command," I heard Skales say before I finally zoomed out for good and only heard myself say, "Yes master."


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan's POV

"Let go of me you stupid snakes," I yelled and kicked one in the stomach, which made him let go. I punched blindly at the second, keeping my eyes closed like Sindy said too. When I thought it was safe to open my eyes, I did and ran in the direction the serpentine just took me away from. I knew Sindy had a plan, but I don't like the sound of this 'hypnosis' thing at all.

I barged into the room and saw that Sindy was looking at the serpentine with red, spiral eyes. Uh oh, I thought, this is not good. The snake looked at me and said, "Sindy, attack Nathan now."

Sindy looked at me and the next thing you know, she tackled me to the ground. "Sindy, snap out of it," I said, but she kept going. Damn is she strong. I threw her against a wall. Sorry Sindy, I thought. "Sindy, don't you remember me, Nathan Raul?" She threw a nearby chair at me. I took that as a no. "Sindy!" I yelled.

"Don't even try foolish boy," the snake said, "She's under my control now, ha ha ha!"

His laugh was cut short by a chair that barely missed his head. I turned to see Sindy with a staff and a little container of what seemed to be venom. "Never gets old," she said. She grabbed me and we both ran out of there, hearing the snake yell, "Stop them!"

"How did you escape that trance?" I asked as we ran our butts off.

"Well, that stuff doesn't work on me, but I had to submit to the point where I got the wacko eyes," she explained.

"But then…" A snake popped right from under the ground and wrapped me with its long tail.

"Nathan, relax," she said.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax?" I asked chokingly. She sighed and kicked the serpentine in the face that made him let go of me and wrap around her instead. But… she didn't freak out. Instead, she flinched a bit but then calmed down, breathed in and out, and then squirmed herself out, landing another kick on the confused serpentine. "Oh, that's what you meant…"

We ran out of there and climbed a tree, heeding Sindy's words. But when I got to the top, I noticed she didn't follow… Where was she? "Sindy?" I called.

"I'm down here, I just can't climb trees though," she replied.

"What? Then why did you tell me to climb it?"

"Because I wanted you to be safe and plus you could see where the ship is." Wow, that's actually pretty smart.

I looked around and saw the ship heading towards us. I waved my hands in the air and they let a chain out long enough for Sindy and I to hold onto it (I may climb trees but chains are a whole different story).

When we got on the ship, Samson was the first to greet us by saying, "Where did you guys go?"

"We were captured by serpentine," Sindy said.

"Those good for nothing snakes are out again?" Kai asked.

"Yep, it's really starting to annoy me a bit," she said.

"And we had just got rid of the Overlord!" Jay said sarcastically.

"Um, I know it's probably dumb of me to ask, but who's the Overlord?" I asked.

"He's a dark man who only came out because Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, put too much darkness in the world with Dark Matter, which is a substance that can turn even the purest hearts evil," she explained.

"How evil are we talking about?" Samson asked.

"To the point where you don't even know yourself anymore and commit even the worst crimes," she said.

"Whoa," I said.

"Yep, I'm glad that stuff is only on the Dark Island though," she said.

After that, we went inside and Samson and I hanged out in our room.


	6. Chapter 6

Samson's POV

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Did you make a move?"

"What? Dude, we were captured, how am I supposed to make a move?"

"Did you at least rescue her?"

"Well, it was kind of the other way around, but I came back for her."

I face palmed. "Ok, dude, you seriously need help. Even I can make a girl fall in love with me."

"Shut up dude."

"Make me."

He tackled me and we wrestled to the ground and I flipped him over, grabbed his arm, and made him say mercy. "OW! Ok, that's the last time I try to wrestle with you," he said, massaging his arm.

I laughed. "That's right, you may be the master of waking up early, but I can still beat you up any day!" I said victoriously.

"Yeah, I bet you can even win against the ninja," he said.

"In sword fighting? No way, wrestling? Heck yah!" I said.

"Do I hear a challenge?" I turned around and saw that the ninja were standing in the doorway, well, except for Zane, where was that dude?

"Do you want to face me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cole said. We headed to the training room and Jay put the training course away with a click of a button. Cool.

"Ok, winner is the best wrestler in both worlds," Jay said, "Ready? NINJAAAAGGGOOO!"

He flipped back and I aimed for Cole's arm. Best place to start, make the enemy call for mercy. But I guess Cole knew this too because he had grabbed mine and tried to bring me to the ground. I clenched my teeth and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back. He shook his head and tried to knock me to the ground, but I was quick and moved to the side quickly. Yeah, no toy's going to defeat me! I tackled him to the ground and punched his face and gave him a wedgie. He yelped and kicked me off, making me get a little blood out of my nose. No one makes me bleed and gets away with it. I wrestled him to the ground, grabbed both of his arms, and held them behind him until Nathan finally said, "Ten!" Then I let him go.

I shook his hand. "Good job, you almost had me," I said.

"Yeah, maybe next time Samson," he said.

Just then, Sindy walked in and said, "Dinner's ready… Samson, what happened?"

I wiped the blood off with a nearby rag and said, "It's nothing, we just had a wrestling match."

"Oh, who won?"

"The most epic person in Corpus Christi!"

"Oh, Ms. Rodriguez is here?" she asked, looking around. I glared at her a bit annoyed and Nathan smirked. "I'm kidding, wow, so you got the best of him? I would've thought that the person who does a thousand push- ups and can carry more than 500 lbs. would win."

"More than 500? Dude, are you taking steroids or something?" I asked.

"Steroids?" he asked.

"You know; the medicine that makes you strong but has side effects that most don't like…" I said.

"Side effects?" Jay asked.

Before I could explain, Sindy said, "Um, I think I hear Zane and Nya saying that we need to hurry or the food will get cold." Good thinking Sindy.

We walked into the dining room and I saw that Sindy was sitting by Zane again. Damn, Nathan's losing her again. Come on Nathan, do something!

I watched as Nathan kept eating with his eyes down. Man, what is wrong with you? I kicked him in the shin; he grimaced, and then looked at me. I gave a 'do something' face. He returned with a 'what' face. Gah, do I have to do everything around here?

"So Zane," I said, interrupting their conversation, "how does it feel to have the power to freeze your enemies?"

"Good, I guess, but I do it for good," he replied.

"What do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Well, we do have video games."

Yes! So we aren't in a good for nothing place after all. "Do you have Modern Warfare?"

They all looked at me. "What's that?" Jay asked.

I face palmed. "Only the most amazing war game in history!"

"We have ninja based games," Jay said.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS LIVE IN A PLACE WITH NO WAR GAMES?" I asked.

"We just do?" Zane said uncertainly.

I ate the rest of my plate, asked to be excused, looked at Nathan warningly, washed my plate, and went to bed. There isn't any way I'm going to thrive here. No way at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sindy's POV

Yeah, I kind of expected him to act that way. When it comes to war games, he's the one to talk to; any other thing is crap to him. Everyone went to bed, well, except for me. I walked out to the Bounty's upper deck and just sat on the wood. I must admit, it's different here, not what I expected. Not even close to what I dreamed it could be… But… There's something missing… I thought of my friends and family back home. I wondered if they're worried like psychos. Man would I give anything just to see Joey's grin again or hear Lindsy's rants. I sighed and laid back, looking up at the stars.

I heard someone open the door but it was too dark to see who it was. "Hey Sindy," I heard him say. It sounded like Nathan.

"Hey Nathan," I replied.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Thinking like I usually do."

"Oh, well, could I join you then?"

That was a start. "Um, sure, I guess."

He layed down next to me. "Thinking of home?"

"Yeah, I miss it."

"Me too." He paused, as if trying to think of what to say. "Well, we never know where God may take us these days now do we?"

I shrugged. "That is true, I mean, look at where he got us in space, we went to the moon!"

"Yeah, but now we are probably farther from Earth, but hey, at least we're together right?"

"Yeah." I giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"I wonder how Samson will survive without his precious video games."

"That is true; when it comes to a boy and a good video game, then you get a boy droning over a game for many hours."

"Yeah. Hey, you want to know something funny? I rarely play video games during the school year."

"What? What do you do all day then?"

"Type stories in my room and do homework."

"No wonder you don't know how to socialize; you're not caught up on what's popular these days."

"Well it's kind of hard when it's stupid, I mean come on, what does Cartoon Network think kids are, idiots?"

"Well, I have to admit sometimes they are silly, but that's the way it's supposed to be."

"When I'm older, I'm going to show my kids good shows, no Regular Show or any of that."

He laughed. "That's almost like taking away candy from a baby."

"Oh well, they'll get fruits and vegetables instead."

We laughed and continued to look at the stars. "Hey, if we never do make it back, what would you want to do here?"

I had to think about that for a while. "I'll still go for my career as a math teacher, but I guess I might try for a ninja too. How about you?"

"I don't know, I guess whatever Ninjago has to offer."

"Hey, maybe you could make it as a ninja too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you have the skill and everything right? You would make a great protector of Ninjago. Plus, you would be able to learn an elemental power."

"Wow, that'd be fun."

"Yeah." We both got up. "Well, goodnight I guess."

"Goodnight Sindy." We walked inside and went to our rooms.

Samson's POV

I heard the door open and close once more. Little did Nathan know that I had seen the whole thing on the deck. Should I bother him about not making a move now? No, I'll save it for later. He'll have her for my name isn't Jim Carry!

As I watched him enter his bed, I saw that he was walking as if he were walking on delicate flowers. Scary, I thought.

"Oh Sindy, why can't I make you see? Why must I be so… so shy of you? You're all that I need to live out to my fullest; the completion to my puzzle that I have been trying to fix, you, my love, are my last piece!" Nathan recited. I muffled a little laugh. Ha, this guy really needs to learn something more romantic than that, I thought. He must of heard my laughter though since he turned and looked straight into my eyeballs. "Samson? Did you just…"

"Hear what you said?" I finished, "Sure did. If you were being judged on a scale from one to ten, I'd say that that was a negative 5."

"Who are you to judge?"

"Your friend who has had more experience with girls than you." That was another difference. I've been out with girls; this is Nathan's first. Nathan sighed and laid on his bed. "It's ok dude, first timers are always like this."

"Even you?"

"Well, not really, but I will admit I was a tiny bit nervous."

"Gee, that's really helpful right about now," he said, sighing.

"All you need to know is that you are getting there at least," I told him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, well, for a girl that has trouble with socializing."

He looked at me. "Did you…"

"Goodnight Nathan," I said quickly, laying back down and pretending to fall asleep. Ha, sucker.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan's POV

Samson had heard our conversation last night didn't he? I thought to myself. Well, it could be worse, he could be on Facebook blabbing about it and causing a riot, but I know Samson is good at keeping secrets… at least, I think I know…

"Hey Nathan, I want to show you something!" Sindy said.

"Ok," I replied, following her. We went into a large room that had a large monitor and a lot of controls to move the ship, even the wheel to turn. "Wow, this is amazing," I said.

"Yep, Jay designed it himself," she said with a smile.

"Cool, Jay knows a lot about mechanics huh?"

"Yeah, even if he could be a jester at points, like Walter, he's funny but he's smart in his own way."

"True that, or else he would still be in elementary."

She showed me all the devices and how they were used, though at some she was guessing because they weren't used in any of the episodes. "And right here is the cappuccino machine," she said.

"Why would they need a cappuccino machine," I asked, laughing a bit.

"To be able to stay up when an enemy doesn't want to talk," she said, smiling. I love that smile, it makes her look so nice.

"Interesting," I said.

Jay suddenly walked into the room. "Hey what are you guys doing in here all alone?"

"Showing Nathan the gadgets you made," she replied with ease.

"Oh really? Awe, but that's my job," he said. We laughed.

"Well, you could show him all the other gadgets that I had no idea what they were for," I said.

"Maybe for a later time but I just came up here to inform you guys that breakfast is ready," he said.

"Ok, let's go Nathan," she said.

Jay looked at me oddly as we past him. Could he have guessed my little secret?

While we ate breakfast, I couldn't help but notice the steady glances that Jay gave, looking at me, at Sindy, Zane, then back at me, a smile slowly forming on his face. Uh oh, that didn't promise a good thing. What could he be thinking? Plus, he had a sort of personality that reminded me so much of Chuck, who always smiled and chuckled a lot. Not a good thing either since you can never tell what he's thinking…

"Hey Jay, how is it? I thought I'd try something different with the eggs today," Nya said.

Jay took his eyes off of us and looked dreamily at Nya, thank goodness. "Uh… This does taste great! Best thing I've ever had!"

"You always say that," Nya said, blushing. Thank you Nya! I thought.

After breakfast, we were told that we can go down into the training room while they discussed something. Zane went along with us; not wanting us to get 'captured' again by surprise. Before we left, I saw Jay's face grinning. He's going to do something, I just know it, but…what?

When we got down to the training room, I yelled at Samson, "Hey, I bet you I can beat you this time!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see then," Samson dared, grinning.

I went to the first part of the training course and started, going through the movements easily and barely touching the ground. I felt like I was flying, literally. Seriously, I'm not kidding, I could feel the wind around me soar faster and faster to the point where I opened my eyes and that's when I realized: I'm in a tornado of Earth. "Ah! What is happening?" I yelled.

"Nathan, you're doing Spinjitzu!" I heard Sindy yell from afar.

"I'm doing what?"

"Dude, watch where you're going!" I heard Samson say, but it was too late. We collided and he was sucked in my tornado. We spun and then crashed into a wall. "FUDGE!" he yelled angrily. Uh oh.

"I'm sorry dude; I couldn't control it!" I explained, now running from him as he thrashed at me with a wooden sword.

Zane froze his feet right when he was about to grab my collar. "Dang it!" he yelled.

"Samson, you need to cool it ok?" Sindy said.

"But but…" he started to say.

"No buts, it was an accident ok? If it was you, would you like it if he tried hurting you?"

Me, hurting Samson? No way. He sighed. "No…"

"Good, now, apologize for your foolish behavior."

He looked at me, "I'm sorry."

I was tempted to say, 'For?', but I knew I had already pushed his buttons to the point where he could explode. Instead, I said, "It's ok dude."

That satisfied both Zane and Sindy to the point where they chipped out his feet. "This is really strange," Zane said after Samson was free.

"I know, I wonder if there's a reason why it worked for him…" Sindy said.

"Maybe…" Zane started to say, "Maybe it's because you three might have the potential to do it."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if you were able to do it, why shouldn't Samson and I be able to?" Sindy said. Then she looked around. "Speaking of Samson; where did he go?"

"WWWOOOOHOOOO!" We turned around and saw Samson in a tornado of fire. "How do you like me now?"

Of course he would try it, why not? "Samson, try stopping!" I said.

"Ok, I bet I could do it better than you! Ha, ha… Uh, how are you supposed to stop this thing?!" Before we could say anything, he ran his tornado into a wall and crashed. "Don't everyone help at once," he said. I ran over and helped him up.

"It's not as easy as it looks huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Not a word," he growled.

"Well, before this place gets any worse, maybe we should go up and inform the others of your powers?" Zane suggested.

"But what about Sindy? Does she have one?" Samson asked.

We all looked over at her and she shrugged. She went over to the course and started going through the movements and nothing was happening.

"Well, not everyone has the potential to do it like others," Zane explained.

I looked at Sindy as she strained to try to go faster. She was really trying. "Sindy…" I whispered.

Suddenly, she had a tornado of ice form around her in a flash. Ice covered the ground of wherever she went, until she tripped on herself and fell to the ground. "Yay! I knew you had to have it!" Samson said. He beckoned his head toward her and I understood.

I ran over to help her, but Zane was already there, helping her up and saying, "That was amazing for a first timer."

She blushed a little, and my heart fell. "I think Nathan did the best out of us though," she said, glancing my way. My heart went into my throat and all I could say was, "Thank you," smiling.

Zane's face didn't change but I knew he might've just felt hurt. We all headed up stairs and I decided to chat with Sindy for a bit.

Sindy's POV

"How come you said that?" Nathan asked.

"Because that's what I truly thought since you were the first out of us three to get it, and mine, mine started after a longer time," I explained.

"Hmm, that is true but you didn't run into any walls."

"True; but none of us are perfect right?"

Then our conversation ended abruptly when we heard Jay yell, "WHAT?"

"Yes," we heard Zane, "they were able to do Spinjitzu and…"

"I HEARD YOU BUT NONE OF THEM HAVE LIGHTNING? COME ON!"

Of course he would get upset over that. We walked in just when Sensei was going to talk. "Well, that leaves us with one option for these three." He looked at us. "You three will train with the ninja of your element while you stay here in Ninjago."

Nathan hit Samson in the arm before he could complain. "When does training start?" Nathan asked.

"Tomorrow morning right after breakfast, and I expect for you three to be ready."

"What am I going to do Sensei?" Jay asked.

"You can stay here and either train, watch Lloyd, or prepare lunch with Nya," he replied.

Jay sighed in defeat. "I guess Jay doesn't like the fact that he doesn't have an apprentice like us," Kai said.

"It's ok Jay; at least you get to hang out with me more right?" Nya said.

As if by a spell, Jay started to smile dreamily at Nya once more. "Oh yeah, that would be swell," he said. That dude is love struck.

"Well, Nya has prepared dinner for us already so we should go and eat supper then head to bed; you three have a long day tomorrow," Sensei said to us three.

Samson's POV

So after dinner, we went to bed and I hit Nathan with a pillow. "OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"You haven't realized your stupidity yet?" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Now that we are apprentices, it's going to be just like in school, but instead of seeing our usual teachers, we're seeing only our mentors…" I said.

"Meaning the ninja of our element."

"And that means Sindy…"

"Will have to hang out with Zane for it!" He face-palmed. Finally he gets it. "What should I do?"

"I don't know dude but I think this situation is helpless at the moment. I guess just talk to her when you can, but other than that…"

"I'm such a moron; how could I have not seen that coming?"

"Well I didn't realize it till after she did her Spinjitzu with ice so it was almost a shock." He groaned and went into his bed. "Night Nathan."

"Night."

What could I do to help this poor dude? There has to be something…but what?


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't tell what was weirder: the fact that there was no one in the house after I awoke with a prepared breakfast on the table or the fact that Kai had left me a note saying to meet him at a place called the Fire Temple on 'foot'. Does he truly think that I'd walk that far? Heck no!

I went to control room; flipped a couple of switches, turned a couple of latches, and typed in the coordinates to the fire temple from Nya's Coordinate's Of Ninjago's Extraordinary Places book, and started to work the ship. Ha, this will be a piece of cake. But I'm still wondering where the others went. Oh well. "This is Captain Samson speaking; we are now headed to the Fire Temple, arg!" I get to be a pirate while they're away. Ha ha!

Nathan's POV

I felt bad that I left Samson asleep like that but I knew that I had a long journey to go through if I wanted to meet Cole at the top of the highest cliff.

I looked at the map and then back to the many thousands of mountains ahead of me. Which one is the highest though?

I got a stick from the side and started writing out two equations. Who knew I might've needed to use this in real life huh?

I wrote out two small stick guys, looked at the two highest looking ones; then guessed the height of the smallest one. Then I did proportions and found the one that Cole said was 300 meters long…

I checked my pack for the waters and then started heading to the mountain. Might as well start now. I didn't see Sindy this morning, which was a bit odd, but then again none of the ninja were there so whatever right? I guess even she had her way of doing things…but…I don't quite like the idea of Zane hanging out with her more… Why did I have to be an idiot? I was just trying to be fast but then I unlocked this silly Spinjitzu thingy, come on! I would've even preferred it if she had Jay instead…wait, no, because he would've been in on it too…damn...

I started to climb the mountain, almost falling to my doom because of a misjudged rock. I started counting. 90, 91, 92, 93. In all, I needed about 948 feet. I'll be there soon, I guess…

Sindy's POV

In Zane's letter I was to go retrieve a boat and head to the Frozen Wasteland. I wonder if he thought I could manage a boat through those torrent waters because if he did, let me tell you, I was barely making it through.

When I finally made it there, it was about 10°F, maybe less, and I was freezing. I knew I should've brought a jacket…but of course it just 'happened' to fall into the dumpster and now was probably going through an incinerator. And I loved that jacket!

I sighed as I went onto the cold snow, sinking in at least 2 cm. I ran over to the mountain and saw a little letter. It simply said one word, Ready? What could that…

Something wrapped around my leg and appeared right in front of me and I held my gasp for later. I needed to act; fast. I kicked the weird creature face with my free leg and punched its tail that was wrapped around my leg, making it let go. Then I grabbed the katana that I 'borrowed' and started to use that against the creature. It went beneath the snow and burrowed towards me. When it jumped at me, I whacked it to the side with the katana's blade, making it angrier. Then finally, when I thought this might go on forever, I remembered that I had Spinjitzu! "Ninjaaaagooooo!" I spun in circles and formed an ice tornado. I was able to control it better this time and I went towards the beast, frightening it and making it run away. Frost gators, that's what they're called.

"Good job, didn't even see that one coming, eh?"

I turned around to see Zane, smiling. "Nope, just like I didn't see you leaving me to cruise a ship through snow."

Samson's POV

When I finally arrived, I saw that someone had already taken the katana and knife so now I was left with shurikens and nunchucks….both of which I have no idea of how to use…

I went into the training room and found an iron katana. Oh well, better than nothing right? I swung it around for good measure then slid down the chain to the ground; just to find that the Fire Temple was near a volcano. Course, where else would they get the name 'Fire' from?

As I approached the volcano, I saw the temple, though it looked like a wreck. Volcano explosion must have destroyed it. "I see that you took the boat?"

I turned quickly and swung at Kai with the katana, but he merely flipped back. "Ha, you think I would just let you hit me? You're going to have to catch me if you want to hurt me any time soon!" He ran into the misshaped temple and I ran after him.

I was barely two seconds away from death before I noticed the lava. "Holy…"

"Yep, just a little lava to deal with too," Kai said, grinning. I'm going to wipe that silly grin from his face!

I jumped from rock plate to rock plate, advancing to him ever so slowly. He jumped back to another rock and I pounced, bringing him to the ground only to find that he was expecting that just to kick me off. "Ha, you really are like me in a way aren't you?" he said.

I couldn't believe this guy. I attacked again, this time I barely hit him before he countered attacked. Oh well, I at least hit him right? "You're not even worthy of fighting my pinky toe!"

"I'm not interested in your feet; I'm interested in defeating you! Ninjaaaagooooo!" I spun around in a circle and activated the fire tornado, feeling freer than ever before. I went toward him, seeing him grin and use his as well. Fire fighting with fire, who knew that'd be a great analogy to use now?

When we collided, our tornados merged and while I was freaking out a bit, Kai thought it would be funny if he kicked me out, making me fall back. "You can't let little things like that stop you, Samson," he said, holding his hand out to me. Reluctantly, I took it. "Now, should we try again?"

Nathan's POV

941, 942, 943, 944, 945, 946, 947, 948, 949, 950. DONE! So I miscalculated by two feet, but still, this is pretty high. I climbed over the ledge, grabbed out a water bottle, and chugged the whole thing down. I almost died twice, barely saved by a ledge in both. I had a bruise on my left leg and a scar coming in on my right. I was going to look down, thought better of it, and looked over to the other side to see Cole.

"I see that you got here well," he said, grinning.

"If this is what you call well, maybe you should go see a battle and tell me the great news…" I mumbled.

He grabbed out his scythe and I just stared at him, confused. "Come on, you have to fight to stay alive," he said.

He expects me to fight when I'm injured? I got up on shaking legs, feeling the pain run through them as I grabbed out the scythe I brought. Cole wanted me to do the first move but what was there to do? Then I thought of Sindy and how she had those scars and bruises on her legs from falling. She never gave up, no matter how hard she fell, even if there was blood coming out, she just ignored it and kept running. And she had my coach! Coach…he'd laugh at me if I didn't fight!

I ran at him with the scythe and swung, barely touching his arm before he could jump out of the way. "Now that's more like it; I knew you couldn't be a weakling." Our scythes clashed and moved us both back. I charged at him, then at the last moment, I said, "Ninjaaaagooo!" then used Spinjitzu on him, totally throwing off of his original plan and I managed to cut his arm and I was going to hit him in the stomach with the back of the scythe but then he did Spinjitzu and attacked me. My guard was down for one second before I realized I needed to get back to the fight before this ends with him winning. I need to get back in time for lunch to see Sindy, so I need to hurry up and end this….

I charged at him again and surprisingly, I had tackled him to the ground which was not what I had planned at first, but then I saw his feet get in the position to launch me off so I quickly rolled off and jumped back on my feet and slashing at him with my scythe. "You're good kid, you knocked me off my feet twice already," he complemented, "But I already know why." That threw me off. Did Jay blab? He grinned and used that time to slash my arm. "Don't get off guard, you need to take words like that and throw them away before the person has a chance to attack."He hit me with the butt of his scythe and brought me to the ground. Then he helped me up. "Well, that was good for your first day."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I still have a lot to learn."

"Well, if you were able to figure out which mountain was the highest, then you're on your way."

"Just a few mere calculations…" I said.

"Well, I bet that nowhere in your calculations did it say there was a stair case right?" He was pointing to the other side.

I looked over there and saw the staircase. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, but then again, I guess you thought that the mountain was your test." He smiled. "Since you took most of our time getting up here, let's try to waist less getting down ok?"

As we went down the staircase, he said, "Nathan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He put his arm around me. "How long have you liked Sindy?" Jay. Is. Dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Sindy's POV

Brrrrr… I was still cold by the time we returned to the ship. Zane had told me that I did a good job but personally, I didn't think so. Had that been a real life situation, I would've died because of my forgetfulness that I had Spinjitzu…

I took a warm shower and put on a t-shirt with jeans. Then I went into the kitchen and started to make myself a little sandwich to eat. Then I brought it over to my room to eat. While I did this, I saw Nathan coming my way. He seemed tired and I noticed his leg was slightly injured. "Well, someone must've worked out today!" I joked.

He stared at me with an awe like expression before fixing himself up. "Um, I guess. Um, may I join you for lunch?"

Lunch? Hmm, wonder why… "Sure! Always welcome to company; just make yourself something and you could meet me in my room!"

He looked surprised but when I smiled he relaxed. "Ok, see you in a bit then." He went into the kitchen while I went into my room. I wonder where the others are?

*Samson's POV*

So he took my advice, Samson thought to himself, watching Nathan smiling as he placed the mayonnaise on the bread, then frowning every once in a while as he thought of what the heck he can talk about with her...I'll give him some suggestions.

"Hey Nathan," I greeted, coming to his side and taking two pieces of bread. "So, did you do it?"

"Do what?" He placed the cheese on top of the piece of meat.

"Well, did you ask Sindy if you could eat with her?"

He went away from the sandwich and directed his attention towards him. "Of course," he whispered fiercely, "But now the question that everyone is wondering about is...what do we talk about? I mean, I've already found out that you blabbed to Cole about me liking her! Do you know how embarrassing that was? And at first, I thought it was Jay!" He took out a cutting board and started cutting up a small tomato.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there! I just asked him to give you a few tips…"

"A few tips?" He stuck the knife into the wood. "A FEW TIPS? You call name-calling, the 'Nathan and Sindy sitting in a tree!' Seriously? You think that THAT'S helpful?" He ripped off a couple of pieces of lettuce and handed some to me.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I didn't expect him to do that. It's just a reaction that guys always have! Just like me when I bugged you about it…"

"Which you still do…"

"Because I find it hilarious still!"

Nathan sighed. "You'll never understand…"

I laughed a little, then got serious. "Look, listen when I tell you this: just be yourself. If you go astray from that then they'll notice it: they _smell_ fear."

Nathan looked at him oddly. "I thought that was only animals."

I grinned. He truly doesn't know. "Nope, girls too."

He blinked, placing the second bread on top. "Wow, I don't know much about girls now do I?"

I smiled and patted his back. "Don't worry bud, you'll get it soon. I'll teach ya a couple things after your first lunch meeting with her."

"Lunch…" He looked down at his sandwich, then at the time. "LUNCH!" He put it on a plate and headed over to her room.

"Oh Nathan, when will you ever learn?" I muttered.

"So, Nathan _does _like Sindy?" I turned to see Jay. Shit.

*Nathan's POV*

Shit shit shit shit…. I hope she's still in there.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Thank goodness!

I opened the door, saying, "Hey Sindy, sorry for the…" I looked down and saw she was sitting with Zane. Whyyyyyyyyy? "...late timing, I got stuck in a conversation with Samson."

"Oh, that's ok. Zane came along too so we started talking about today's training."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well," Zane started, "I had to give her a feel of what it was like out in the cold so the best way to do that was making her come to the cold."

"Note: WITHOUT A JACKET!" Sindy said as I sat down.

"Oh, well, why didn't you bring yours?" I asked.

"They accidentally 'lost' it, so to speak. But oh well right? So he made me take a boat and manage it on my own through the torrent, cold waters. And then right after I land, I have to walk up the hill to meet him. After that, I find out that I was set up!"

"Meaning, I had her face a Frost Gator…" Zane said.

"With only a katana! But, thankfully, it did not hurt me badly, otherwise I'd have to hurt Zane badly. But, I don't want to do that so…"

"What about you Nathan?" Zane asked, "How was your training? I'm sure Cole didn't give you much trouble right?"

"Much? Well, let me tell ya, it was hard, but nothing I couldn't handle! Hey Sindy, you know those proportion things right?" She nodded. "Well, I actually had to use that to find out which mountain was the highest!"

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief. Gotcha.

"Yeah, and you should've seen the mountains; they were hard to distinguish each other from." Then, I went into detail about how I had to climb the mountain. Then I went on in saying how I fought off Cole using a scythe and how I got him here and there and how I knocked him off his feet twice. "Twice? And with an injured leg?" Sindy asked.

I grinned. "Yep. But, like you always do, I got back up and did it."

Sindy laughed and looked to her legs. "Yep; when you fall…"

"You get back up," I finished. She flashed me a look I had not seen before. It was a look...of interest. Those brown eyes...they are so...so…

"Nathan? Are you ok?"

I shook myself out of my trance and saw her staring at me curiously. "Um, yeah, of course I'm ok!" I smiled and took a bite out of my sandwich.

She continued staring in curiosity until she finally just shrugged it off. "So, what happened after that?"

"Well, he took me out but then congratulated me on what I had succeeded on, though, I still got plenty to learn."

We finished our food in silence. Before I could try to bring up something else, Jay came barging in. "Guys, serpentine have invaded a nearby village! Come on!"

We got up quickly and headed to the main room with the large monitor. Jay started to manage the ship. "We're setting a course to the Kainala Village," Nya said. "We got some Hypnobrai, Constrictai, and some Venomari over there."


End file.
